fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Risa Taneda
This page doesn't really need to exist, does it? Fire emblem has a lot of characters, and adding a page for every voice actor would just add a lot of clutter to the wiki. Calico7 (talk) 22:20, March 10, 2019 (UTC) : I Don't see a problem and many Fire Emblem games don't have voice actors, but we should probably have a voice actors category to put them in. Emperor Hardin (talk) 22:32, March 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Oppose-While I see the intention of making these pages, we have to literally make hundreds of pages of us saying "x person voices x characters" and that is literally all that is on the page. Remember, we would have to do this for both English and Japanese voice actors and for some, we are not even sure if they are voiced by "x" person because they either are uncredited or made via assumptions by wikia users and that "behind the voice" actors website that has been historically wrong for some voice actors/characters. I say these are not required, require too much work to confirm, and will provide little else when we already link the pages to Wikipedia and/or BehindTheVoiceActors anyways. Unless we have such an iconic voice actor, put it on level with Charles Martinet for a vast majority of Mario character or Ikue Ohtani as the voice actress of Pikachu.—Nauibotics (talk) 01:31, March 11, 2019 (UTC) ::I agree with Nauibotics and Calico. Heroes has north of 200 hundred different characters, growing monthly, and while some of course share voice actors it's still an obscene number of voice actors to include on the wiki. I personally think this is would be growing way beyond the intended scope of the wiki, and is best left to the general Wikipedia. James Pierce (talk) 02:22, March 11, 2019 (UTC) :::They require too much work for so little needs I would say. If anything, a list page like "List of voice actors in the Fire Emblem series" should cover more than enough. We can list all voice actors with their works related to the games, so that anyone interested may look up. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:15, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Considering that we're starting to get full voice work starting with Echoes, I think it would be interesting and helpful to put voice actor pages or creator pages to help grow this wiki. 04:27, March 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, we have had voice acting since Echoes, but unless the voice actor has had a significant impact on the series, they are not notable. Even most other gaming anime wikis do not this unless they are that significant to the series like Tom Kenny for Spongebob, Masako Nozawa for Dragon Ball, or Charles Martinet for Mario. No FE Voice Actor has made too significant of a contributor to the series aside from maybe Hikaru Midorikawa or Rena Strober. We already note on every character page if they share a voice actor with another character and really, that all they really belong aside from our sub pages for each game that lists all voice characters in each game. Not all voice actors deserve their own page, no offense to the VAs themselves.Nauibotics (talk) 05:25, March 11, 2019 (UTC)